ghostadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadwood: City of Ghosts (episode)
Deadwood: City of Ghosts is the special Halloween episode of season 11 of Ghost Adventures. GAC travel to the legendary Wild West town of Deadwood, South Dakota to investigate its most haunted locations, where the spirits of cowboys and gunslingers still roam. For the first day of investigations, Zak, Aaron, and Billy investigate the Bullock Hotel, where the former owner Seth Bullock is claimed to haunt, while Jay monitors the activity at the Wild Bill's Trading Post, the original site of Saloon 10 where Wild Bill Hickok was shot dead by Jack McCall after drawing the Dead Man's Hand. For the second day of investigations, Zak and Aaron investigate the Fairmont Hotel, a former brothel, where Jack McCall is believed to haunt after he stayed in the hotel prior to his murder of Wild Bill Hickok, and Billy, Jay, and Bill Chappell investigate the Adams House, where it is believed to be haunted by the Adams family after a string of unexpected deaths in the family. Evidence Pre investigation Bullock Hotel * EVPs: "Alright John", "No" * Disembodied Voices: "Touch it" * Physical Contact/Physical Harm: While John appears to be in direct communication with a spirit, Zak starts feeling very strange strong energies emanating from John and begins to receive headaches * Physical Harm/Possession: Zak and John suddenly feel extreme animosity towards one another and feel the desire to inflict harm. Also, when Zak shakes John's hand, John can feel his hand burning Investigation Bullock Hotel * Disembodied Voices: Unexplained male voice, Unexplained girl singing * Physical Contact: Zak begins feeling the same energy that he had felt when he was interviewing John * Physical Harm: As Zak goes up the stairwell, a sudden rush of pain hits him in his back causing him to drop to the ground * Unexplained Noises: Unexplained knocking, Unexplained LOUD BANG, Crashing sound * Physical Harm: Billy begins feeling intense pain in his head * Apparition: A strange anomaly is captured at the same time the girl's voice is heard * Ovilus Voices: "GIRL", "SAW", "DOOR" * Apparition: At the same time Zak commands the spirit to manifest, a small figure manifest where Zak is pointing his finger on the kinect cam * Physical Harm: Billy feels sharp pains in his neck * Physical Contact: Aaron feels something grab at him * Apparition: A bluish greenish orb is captured moving towards Aaron's head and then disappearing into his chest Wild Bill's Trading Post * Spirit Box Voices: Unexplained male voice * Ovilus Voices: "RETURN", "CATTLE" * Unexplained Noises: Dragging sounds Fairmont Hotel * Unexplained Noises: Unexplained sound, Door slam * Physical Contact: Zak sees a flash image of a tall man with a mustache inside of his head * Disembodied Voices: Unexplained female scream * EVPs: "Bill", "Unexplained growl", "YOU'RE DEAD" * Moving Object: Zak and Aaron both hear an object seemingly being tossed and when they investigate further, they discover a garbage bin in a place that it hadn't been before Adam's House * Apparition/Visual Sighting: Billy spots a dark shadow figure in the same place where his camera captures a glowing orb moving from right to left * Physical Contact/Other Phenomena: Bill Chappel's anomaly sensor device picks up on precalculated paranormal activity right before Billy sees the figure and right before he feels the emotions when describing the nature of the tragedies of the home * Visual Sighting: Billy sees a mist hovering above the bed * Physical Contact: Billy begins feeling intense static electricity * Apparition: Two figures manifest on the kinect cam, one of which seems to begin touching Jay's hand and contorting its body in different ways * Physical Contact: When the spirit appears to be touching Jay's hand, Jay also feels chills * Ovilus Voices: "SEE", "PRAYER", "BIBLE", "PINE", "SHORT", "APPEAR", "STORE" * Apparition/Physical Harm: At the same time Billy begins feeling back pains, a small figure appears on his back on the kinect cam * Apparition: A mist like anomaly is captured above the bed Category:Episodes